


Play With Me...

by RandomMel85



Category: Bondage - Fandom, Donatello - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, TMNT (2007), Tcest - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Turtlecest - Fandom, donnie - Fandom, john bishop - Fandom, non-con - Fandom, rape - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Penetration, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Agent John Bishop has fallen captive to the Turtles. Donnie is in charge now.





	Play With Me...

A muffled groan gave away the awakening of the evil mastermind that was John Bishop. A blindfold over his eyes, his mouth gagged. His arms and legs splayed out painfully. 

With one pull he confirmed the tightness of the restraints.

He laid quietly again, trying to ease his breathing, sharpening the only sense he had to his disposition; his hearing. But he only found silence. It was so quiet he could hear the beat of his heart; his usually steady rhythm had picked up some speed at the realization of his predicament. A distinctive smell wafted into his nostrils… moments ago he hadn’t been able to smell anything at all, but now the pungent aroma of formaldehyde made his heart beats spike. He had been captured.

This is not what was supposed to happen. Damn his useless henchmen, he would have their heads for the mistake that laid him in this situation.

"Well well.... I see someone is finally up." A soft, even toned voice spoke from beside him.

What sounded like swivel wheels moved towards him, then a strong clank made whatever he was laying on shake a bit.

He gurgled his words, clenching down on whatever contraption was in his mouth. As he felt with his tongue he discovered it to be some sort of ring or tunnel which kept his teeth from closing around it, but allowed free flow of air. He clenched his fists and gave a hard pull to his binds again.

A soft chuckle made his head turn upwards. "I would save my energy if I were you." Donatello's voice was soft and steady as he looked over his enemy's body. "Funny how you seem so distressed at being at the other end of the scalpel." A loud rip was heard as the skin on his chest was exposed from his shirt. "Now, be a good agent guy and stay very still... one wrong move and I will be cleaning your guts from my floor."

The man's body laid still. His breathing was surprisingly steady as Donatello kept cutting away at his clothes until his entire body was left naked. Donnie looked over the man and couldn't help the slow lick he had to give his dry lips. Something about having this guy at his mercy was stirring him from the inside out... to have him defenseless, tied down and gagged...

John Bishop was so still and obedient it made Donnie want to try an exchange of words with him. He gently reached behind the man's head and pulled the rubber tunnel gag, allowing him to close his mouth and move his jaw from side to side. "I hope you are having your fun, Donatello. It will not last long since my men will be closing in on this place at any second."

"Hmm... don't count on that, Bishop. I disabled all your tracking devices on our way here. Also, my brothers pretty much blew up your base." Donnie tapped his finger on the human's lips as he said the last part. A low growl was heard from the man's chest. He wasn’t onw to ever car for the loss of any of his agents during the perils of their job, but he did not like to feel one-upped… specially by the turtles. "Don't be angry..." he slid his finger down his chest and over his stomach. "I'll keep you company while you're visiting."

"Your touch repulses me, reptile."

"Interesting... such muscle tone." Donatello disregarded the other's words and continued to trace the body on the stretcher. He felt the abdominal muscles, memorizing every scar his digits came across with. He continued to go down towards the hip where he found a deeper wound scar. He recognized that one. "Leonardo...."

"One day I will strip your leader form his precious swords… then use them to skewer you all." He clenched his teeth at the memory of the sharp Japanese steel slicing through his flesh long ago. He craved to defeat the mutant quartet and have their bodies sprawled on display... pretty much as he was at the moment.

Don kept moving downwards; he reached his thighs, kneading the muscle that got tense at his touch. Bishop did not react. "I've always wondered if your legs had any biomechanical alterations to allow you to jump and run at the speeds you manage." The scientist turtle's voice was soothing and low, almost a whisper. "Maybe I should take a closer look...." The agent let out a soft breath, sweat started to glisten lightly over his skin.

The sound of metal clinking against metal let Bishop know that Donnie had picked up some kind of tool from his work table. The purple clad ninja proceeded to press the back of his scalpel to the man's leg, making the peach skin raise in goosebumps. Don smiled.

He turned the scalpel onto its edge and put it on the flesh; a bright red droplet emerged at the touch, but Bishop made no sound or movement. The drop of crimson rolled down the side of the muscular thigh leaving a light trail behind it. Donnie quivered lightly… but it was enough for Bishop to notice. “You seem to be having a field trip with this examination, Donatello.” His voice was soft, and it made the turtle feel a rise of temperature creep up his back.

“Is this how you usually react to being strapped down by your enemy?” He said with a steady tone. “You truly are the freak here, Agent Bishop.”

Donatello shook off the feeling that had flown over his head moments ago and continued with his ministrations. He spread the two inches of skin that he had sliced open, dabbing the area with a piece of gauze to clean the blood. He glanced at the human’s face, anticipating a response to the inflicted pain, but saw nothing. Sweat rolled down the side of is face onto the man’s skin. John felt the moisture’s touch. “I would have assumed your brute of a brother would be the one in charge of the torturing… but here you stand in his place.”

“Raphael is not a brute,” answered the turtle dryly.

Bishop scoffed. “He is as much of a brute as Michelangelo is a screw up.”

Donatello embedded the scalpel furiously into the man’s quad as he stood violently from his chair and screamed, “They are NOT what you say!”

Again, the man showed no pain or fear. The only emotion crossing his face was a sly smile that curled his thin lips as he said, “Temper temper, Donatello…” Donnie slid a hand over his sweaty face. “The secrets I would give in exchange of being able to see your frustrated expression…” Bishop cooed.

Donnie’s brow twitched, his teeth grit as he pushed out the words, “You haven’t seen my temper yet.” John Bishop chuckled. He chuckled so loud he shook the table he was laying on. Donnie clenched his fists so hard his nails dug into the palm of his hands. His olive green hand shot out and grabbed the man’s face over his mouth, his grip tight and unwavering thanks to years of wielding his Bo staff. “You know, Bishop… we have about had it with your cocky attitude. Maybe I should focus my examinations a bit further down.” Don’s free hand made its way over the bulge between the agent’s legs. The second his three digits grabbed the mass, Bishop let out a shuddering breath that caught Donatello off guard. The ninja couldn’t hold back the desire to give a light squeeze to the flesh under his palm, so he did, once, then twice.

Bishop’s cheeks inflated around his captor’s grip as his breath quickened. Donnie pressed the heel of his hand while his fingers fondled the soft testicles. When the bulge started to grow and twitch under his touch, the brainy turtle let out a soft breath and softened the grip on the captive’s face. Bishop was panting lightly. It was a side to him that Donatello would have never dreamed of seeing… it excited him. As if possessed by his hidden desires, his fingers traced up the panting face, the tips of his fingers caressed the flushed cheeks as they slid under the black cloth covering his eyes, removing it slowly.

John Bishop’s dark irises fluttered open, his pupils contracting to the light before meeting Donatello’s chocolate brown orbs. Words were not needed to be exchanged between the two for them to know exactly what they wanted… what they needed.

Donnie nervously pulled his purple mask down and left it hanging around his beautiful green neck. Bishop’s lips parted lightly, his hips raised to seek more contact against the hand that still laid unmoving over his now engorged cock. Their lips clashed together hungrily. Blood mixed with saliva, teeth stained red while tongues explored their warm mouths. The purple banded mutant flung his legs over the stretcher, straddling his enemy, rubbing his nether regions against the other’s body.

“Umph…. Donatello~…” Bishop breathed out wantonly… Donnie groaned the pleasure he felt to hear his name leave John Bishop’s mouth in such a desiring tone. “I always thought you were different than the others… you’re special… and I bet you’re also warm and tight…”

Donatello’s head stretched back, his body arching while his asshole throbbed and winked, a moan escaped his lips. His tail raised and twitched. Don’s eyes met Bishop’s, the fire in them would put the sun to shame. The mutant slowly slid two fingers into his mouth while he burnt holes through the agent. He sucked on them, twisting his pink dripping tongue around them. Once he deemed them wet enough, he reached back and inserted them into his ass. He panted out two loud moans before he pulled out his fingers and grabbed Bishop’s erection, holding it nice and straight as he hovered and gyrated his hips over it. Bishop could feel the warmth emanating from within the mutant, and his dick bobbed in anticipation. The human’s cock was warm, its tip moist. 

As Don sat on Bishop’s pole, his own released from the soft cartilage housing it in his lower plastron. Bishop’s eyes widen at the sight of Donatello’s phalus, a hungry grin painted his face. Donatello became undone as he rode his nemesis’ body. His thighs quivered as his muscles strained from bouncing up and down, impaling himself over and over again. The friction was electrifying; Donnie thought his inside would implode if he stopped. Agent Bishop thrust his hips up to meet each penetration earnestly. Donnie’s desired-filled face, a thin trail of blood flowing down his neck from a bite wound on his now swollen lower lip, the sight of warm breath leaving his mouth with each pant, his slitted eyes gathering tears at their corners… Bishop thrust his hips up with all his strength and emptied his cock into Donatello’s anal passage with a loud groan.

The mutant stopped moving and looked down at Bishop while still sitting on his now deflating penis. He surrounded his dripping dick with his own fist and pumped it slowly with long strokes. “That was rather quick…” he whispered breathlessly. Bishop scowled, Donnie giggled, the rose blush still painting his green cheeks.

“It is hard to help you reach your peak while not being able to use my hands…” Bishop said softly. Donnie turned his face like a curious puppy as he looked into the man’s eyes searchingly… His hand still moving over his own length. Bishop continued, “I would therally enjoy making your body quiver some more by my touch, Donatello~…”

Donnie looked down at the man’s body… his mind seemed to go wild while pondering about the situation… He then looked up, straight at the man. “I can see the conundrum you are referring to…” He lifted his body from the now limp dick and crawled towards Bishop’s head while leaving a trail of cum over the naked peach skin. He brought his hand forward and traced the side of the agent’s face with the backside of it. “Oh, agent John Bishop… I too have thought for some time that you are special…” The human couldn’t help the grin, he could already taste his freedom-.

“Arrgh!!!”

Donatello’s hand reached behind his head swiftly and grabbed a handful of his black hair, pulling it back violently. Taking advantage of how open the man’s mouth had widen with the painful scream, he reached the tunnel gag and inserted it back into place, pulling the strap tightly to secure it. “Fortunately I AM a little smart… so I had no problem in figuring out the solution to our little problem.” He crawled closer until his legs where on each side of the man’s skull. “Turns out I don’t need to free you in order to achieve pleasure by your touch…”

The man groaned and thrashed, he tried to shake his head and pull form the binds, but they were unfaltering and Donnie’s grip unforgiving. The turtle held his head steady and with one single thrust he made his captive swallow him whole. The man gagged drily, but that didn’t stop Donnie from penetrating his mouth repeatedly, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“What are you doing, Don?” Bishop turned his head, coughing and gasping for air. Blinking away tears caused from strain, he managed to focus enough to see Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo standing at the door. The agent mentally chastised himself for feeling a sense of relief at the presence of his sworn enemies, but right now he felt he had no choice. He groaned and whined through the oral restrain, trying to convey to the rest of the turtles the horror of the situation.

“Looks like Donnie won the bet, Leo…” Mikey cooed as he danced himself towards the stretcher.

Raph draped an arm around his leader’s shoulders and whispered into the side of his head coolly, “Seems so to me as well, Fearless…”

Leonardo’s scowl became a wide grin. “I’ll be damned…”

Donnie licked his lips, then moved forward into the man’s mouth two more times; he looked at Bishop and with a cold even tone said, “I told you he would fuck me nice. He fucked me nice. And. Hard…” The last three words he accompanied with a thrust each, filling his mouth with thick bitter cum at the last one.


End file.
